Saving Magic
by weir'wyvern-85
Summary: Henry tries to make sense of what Peter meant about his destiny, and Peter has another Lost Boy that he has plans for... (I don't own either Merlin (set after the finale) or OUAT (S3, E4))


This takes place after 3X4 of OUAT and after the finale of Merlin

"You're supposed to save magic"

Pan's words continued to play over and over in Henry's mind as he tried to figure out what the meant. How his mother was not the savior, but he was, and even better, he was the supposed savior of the very thing he had tried to destroy only a week or more ago.

In hindsight, perhaps it would have been better not to have listened to Regina, he should have thrown the dynamite in, even if he had gotten hurt. At least no one else would.

Magic was evil, and it corrupted the best of people. It destroyed everything it came into contact with, changing it into something ugly and unrecognizable.

His grandfather's image came to mind with that train of thought. The way he looked in the book, pale, disgusting skin. A horrible gleam in his eye and that wicked smile. He turned into that because he wanted to keep his son safe, but in the end, it lost him his son.

And now his grandson.

Henry shook his head, he could not think like that. Emma and Regina would find him, and he knew Snow and Charming would never let their daughter come to Fairytale land without them. Rumplestiltskin though….

He was one of the few people from the book that he could not understand. Everyone, even the Evil Queen, had some kind of reason to do what they did, but Rumple…. Now that Neal was gone, would he stay with Belle? Or would he come after the last connection he has to his son?

Those words though "destined to save magic…"

He is sure he's heard them before, but he knows he hasn't. He watches the Lost Boys as they play, dancing around the fire.

He was trying to figure out where he had heard those words before when he realized… he could hear the pipes.

Pan's pipes made the most beautiful music. It was comforting in a way he felt he would never know again. The gentle caress of a loving parent's hand promising protection and care, letting him set aside his fears and lay down his barriers and just be happy.

All other thoughts were driven from his mind and all he knew was that he belonged here, with these other boys, with Peter, with this music.

Whatever His destiny was, it could wait, or better yet, he could leave it to Peter to worry about. He would know what to do, and when to do it. For now, he would dance to the music and play with the other boys.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Peter watched as Henry was taken in by the music and joined the other boys. He watched as he fit right in, as they all did, even the boy who was not really a boy.

When he had first met the boy, he was an old man with a long white beard and the saddest, blue eyes. It was clear the man could hear the pipes, but his age kept him safe from their spell. He intrigued Peter, the way he sat alone on the bank of a lake, staring out at an island in the center, as though waiting for someone to appear.

"Who are you?" Peter asked him, stopping the music even as the boys behind him continued to dance and play. The old man looked over his shoulder, but kept himself turned toward the lake.

"Magic" the old man replied simply.

"You're not a normal person, are you?" Peter asked grinning as the man gave him a pitying look.

"I am simply an old man".

There was more to him though, Peter knew, no one would introduce their selves as 'Magic' if they were not powerful… perhaps powerful enough to change their age.

"But you could be a boy again, if you chose to be, couldn't you?" he asked. He made his voice lift an octave, as though he were impressed by the man in front of him.

With a weak smile that did not reach his eyes, he let them flash gold and in his place, a dark haired young boy sat, his eyes the same blue as the old mans.

Before he could change back, Peter brought his pipes back to his lips. It took longer than with most, for the boy to be effected, but in time, he was up and playing with the others, ready to let Peter take the lead.

"Welcome to the Lost Boys, Magic" he smirked, watching his followers as they danced around a fire.

**If you didn't quite understand where I was going with that—Henry is Arthur reincarnated, the person Merlin (who was the old guy looking out at the lake) has been waiting on for centuries to return ;)**


End file.
